


You Know Me!

by Scarlett282



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-11-18 04:11:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18113012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlett282/pseuds/Scarlett282
Summary: 'Selina I know you' and this isn't you,""You know me?""Yes, better than you know yourself."





	1. Chapter 1

Bruce made his way into the Sirens Club amongst stares and whispers.

This wasn't the first time in the club! Looking over to the booth where he once was... Drinking himself ridiculously! Been a while since he'd visited the club. It all felt so long ago.... 

He keeps his eyes in front of him, searching for the one person he truly cares for. Searching for a familiar face. 

But all that comes to view is "Barbara" not the person he's been looking for.  
"Barbara!" He called  
The noise died a little, few people turned their heads.  
Barbara turned round, looking annoyed! Rolling her eyes. She glanced at the DJ, raising her eyebrows as to ask "why the music was low" "Continue please DJ" The music again was blasting out. 

An all too familiar tune came on... Bruce shook his head a little remembering "Wow" 

Spitfire  
Song by The Prodigy  
If I was in World War Two they'd call me spitfire  
If I was in World War Two they'd call me spitfire  
If I was in World War Two they'd call me spitfire  
If I was in World War Two they'd call me spit. Fire  
Fire

Barbara still looking annoyed. "What do you want Bruce?" Staring at him, Bruce was still listening to unfamiliar tune. Barbara rolled her eyes again. Grabbing a couple of drinks from the drinks tray that someone was carrying. "Looks like you need this" nodding to Bruce. Bruce looked back at Barbara and the drinks she was holding. She nudges him. He looked at the drinks then back at Her again. He eventually says "no thanks" I'm not here for that"  
"Suit yourself" downing the one drink but before she down the other, Bruce grabbed hold of the drink knocked it back himself! He doesn't know why he did that. Maybe it was the tune that was playing. 

Fire  
Cause you know that I can  
Cause you know that I can  
If I was in World War Two they'd call me spitfire  
If I was in World War Two they'd call me spitfire  
If I was in World War Two they'd call me spitfire  
If I was in World War Two they'd call me spit. Fire  
Fire

Barbara raised her eyebrows! And smiles  
"Welcome Back Bruce"  
He looks back at her, not thinking about the drink he just knocked back. "Where's Selina".  
She rolled her eyes and turned her head towards a booth. Bruce followed her eyes to where she was looking. He clenched his jaw.  
Selina was sat, surrounded by strangers. Alcohol all over the table. Barbara raised another drink shouted over the crowd. 

"To Selina Kyle, The killer of Jeremiah Valeska!" 

Everyone roared in approval as Selina was handed another Shot. 

She Froze.... 

Their eyes met... 

Thinking "What's he doing here" Still looking into Bruce's eyes. He's eyes met hers. Couldn't believe what she was doing. It was like him all that time ago. 

Then she glanced away, took the shot glass but kinda looking at Bruce while she takes it. 

Bruce shook his head. He couldn't judge her. He couldn't say anything. He's been there. Drowning his pain in alcohol and undesirable company not too long ago. The only differences is, he wouldn't let her fall as far as he did. He'd make her see....  
See that alcohol wasn't the answer. 

Barbara looks back at Bruce. "You want another drink?" Bruce shook his head "No" giving Barbara a look as to back off! She held her hands up to say "Your Call" walking away. 

Bruce decided not to approach Selina. Not yet anyway. Made his way to the bar. He patiently waited. Making sure he glanced at Selina every few minutes, making sure she's okay.  
Over the years that he'd known Selina, he'd learned that it turned out better if she approached him than vice versa...  
He knew her all too well...  
She would break soon....  
When she does.....  
He'll be there.


	2. This Isn’t You

Fire  
Cause you know that I can  
If I was in World War Two they'd call me spitfire   
If I was in World War Two they'd call me spitfire   
If I was in World War Two they'd call me spitfire   
If I was in World War Two they'd call me spit. Fire   
Fire  
Cause you know that I can  
Fire  
Fire

The song was still playing..... Bruce breathes heavily glancing towards Selina, she was standing up talking to some dude. Drinking another shot. His heart felt heavy. His Selina was practically flirting with this other dude, he shook his head turned away not wanting to look. He ran a hand through his hair. "What can I do" he sighs! Looking at the bartender gulping closing his eyes then re-opens them calls out "Bartender" turns round... "Yes Sir"   
Bruce smiles the unfamiliar smile "It's Bruce Wayne to you" the bartender looked shocked..... "   
Of Course" What can I get you Mr Wayne?"   
"Two light Whisky Shots"   
The bartender says "Right Away Sir"   
I mean Mr Wayne"   
Bruce sits back at the bar. Breaths in and out.   
Watching the bartender making the shots while taking a quick glance at Selina.   
She was now back in the booth talking to Barbara, Selina looks up at Bruce.... he looks sad. Not himself. But still thinking "Why is he still here"   
Bruce looks away....   
"Your drinks Mr Wayne"   
Bruce nods. "Thanks"   
Looks at the drinks, breathes then takes one shot knocks it back.   
Selina saw Bruce knocking back the shot, Barbara looks at Selina then back at Bruce " Go talk to him" Selina's turns to face Barbara "What?"   
"Go talk to Bruce"Now!" Giving Selina the look. 

Selina rolls her eyes "Fine" takes a deep breath hoping she's not too drunk to be noticed. 

Sure enough, her curiosity overpowered her will to ignore him.

Slowly, she strolled towards the bar, sliding into the stool next to him. She takes the other shot,   
that Bruce ordered and downs it....  
Bruce turns and gives her the look....   
"What?" You wasn't drinking that!"   
"How do you?"   
Selina laughs "I thought you don't drink no more"   
He raises his eyebrows " What's it to you"   
She shakes her head "Suit Yourself" turns to leave.   
Bruce grabs hold of her arm....  
"Selina" looks at her "Don't go" She looks at Bruce's hold on her arm try's to shrug it off. But he grips his hold tighter, but not enough to hurt her. He wouldn't want to hurt her.   
She looks back into his eyes.   
"What do you want Bruce?" This isn't your scene!" He laughs and smiles...   
"Funny, I didn't think it was yours, either."   
She shrugged his arm off her and sat back down...  
"I'm Celebrating"   
"I can see that"Selina...this isn't you."   
She rolled her eyes, looking back at Bruce "I seem to remember you doing this too" Come to think of it, I saw you knock back that shot! It's still in you!"   
Bruce looked at her. Glaring at her. Raising his eyebrows "You wanna know why I knock back that shot?!" He came a little closer, "I saw you drinking, knocking those shots like nothing" Flirting with someone you don't know!" That isn't you Selina!!!" He took a step back but still looking at her.   
Selina was took back by the sudden closeness. He's never done that before. Never stood so close to her before. She took a shaky breath and turn her stool to face the bar. Bruce notices her shaky breath and the way she was turned away from him. He didn't like it. Not one bit. He reached over to touch her hands..... Bruce whispers "Selina I'm worried about you" I know you! This isn't you"   
She lifts of her hands to her forehead   
"You Know Me" glancing at Bruce...   
"Yes" Better than you know yourself"   
Selina shakes her head lifts the other hand to her forehead leaving Bruce's hand...   
Bruce was really worried about Selina now, he's never seen her this way. She's never shown how lost she was....   
Selina starts speaking "That night, when your parents were killed, I watched them get shot. And I did nothing" she looked up at Bruce, could see tears in his eyes. Tears started to well up in her eyes. Maybe they were just from the alcohol. "I didn't call for help, I didn't yell for him to stop, I just watched it happen. Because that's the kind of person I am. I only do things for myself, things that benefit me."   
Selina took a shaky breath in...   
Bruce looked back at her "Selina that's not true" he lifted his hand to wipe some of the tears that were falling from her cheeks. He whispers "it wasn't your fault" You was just a scared kid."   
She shakes her head, tears streaming down her face trying to brush Bruce's hand away "No, Bruce. You was the scared kid" she told him "I didn't do anything because I didn't care"   
Bruce shakes his head....   
his hand still on Selina's cheek tears in his own eyes. "That not true" You Care"   
Selina shakes Bruce's hand away. "Bruce. Leave me alone." She stumbled off the stool and made her way along the edges of the club.


	3. Selina

Flashback..........   
To when Selina entered the Siren's Club!   
Selina walks into the club stands for a moment with her hands on her hips... looks around... breathes "You've got this"   
Walks over to the bar, takes a seat on the stool.   
Bartender looks over to where you've sat. "Selina" Hey! Long time"....   
"Oh hey" looks over to the bartender   
"What you doing here"   
Selina's raises her eyebrows "Celebrating" then smiles.   
Bartender nods " Can I get you a drink?"   
Selina nods " Yeah" If your buying" then winks   
Bartender blushes.... "Sure" What's Your Favourite?"   
Selina stares at him.... "Wouldn't you like to know" smirks at the bartender.   
The bartender comes a little closer leans forward   
"Oh I Sure would"   
She leans forward too "I bet you would"   
"Hey" Get Back To Work. Unless You Want Your Ass Fired"   
Bartender looks up to see Barbara.... gulps!!   
"Now!!!" He walks away starts wiping the bar down not looking up.   
Selina stares at Barbara with an evil look.   
"Oh, You'll Thank Me! Trust Me" says Barbara.   
Selina shakes her head turns to move from the stool.   
"Not So Fast!" Grabs Selina by the arm.   
Selina shrugs Barbara off and says "Back Off!" 

Barbara laughs "Sit!"Now." 

Selina sighs! "Yes Boss" with an attitude 

"What are doing?" Suggesting to the bartender "I mean you could do better than that. 

Bartender looks across at the girls 

Barbara gives him an evil stare..... "Get lost" 

Selina looks at the bartender, he looks and walks away from the bar looking like he could cry. 

Barbara laughs "Thats more like it" 

Selina turns to look at Barbara wondering what the hells going on and then joins her by laughing. 

They're both laughing... 

Until Barbara Stops..... looking like she could cry 

Selina looks at her and see tears welling up.... "Hey" What's Wrong?" 

Barbara turns to her..... "I need to tell you something" but your not going to like it." 

Selina looks worried "What's wrong?" Breathes a little 

"First we need two shots" she grabs hold of the whisky & two shot glasses pours one of each..... 

"Barbara what's going on." Taking her hand 

Barbara turns to Selina and breathes with a shaky voice "It's Tabitha" 

Selina looks at Barbara " What about Tabitha" 

Tears fall down her cheeks " She's Dead" 

"No" Selina takes a shaky breath in "Your lying" 

Oh Selina, I wish I was." Barbara says with tears. 

"Omg" Tears fall down her cheeks....   
"Not Tabitha" No."  
Barbara goes to Selina and holds her. "No"Oh God Please. No." She breaks away from Barbara. Shaking. Looks at the two shots on the bar.... Reached out knocks one back... then reaches for the other.   
"Wooh Wooh Wooh"   
Barbara reaches for Selina's hand. "Ones enough" 

Selina looks at her.... "One isn't enough" reaches again but Barbara stops her. "Yes it is" For Now Anyway." 

Selina slumps back on the stool then looks at her.... "How?" Breathes... "How did she die?" 

Barbara looks at her.... closes her eyes then opens them while speaking "Penguin"   
"What?"   
"Penguin stabbed her in the heart" 

Selina clenches her fists.... "I'm gonna kill him" 

"Not tonight your not" 

Selina's look back at Barbara... she could see how upset she is and nods "Okay" But he best Stay Away Tonight." With fist clenched. 

"He will." Trust Me. I Have My Spies In Place." Looks over at Selina. "Besides" We're Celebrating To You Killing Jeremiah Valeska." 

Selina looks away and breathes.... 

"That's why your here. Right!" Barbara says 

Nodding "Yes" take a breath "Can I have that shot now?" Looks over at her. 

Barbara moves the glass to Selina " You deserve it" winks at Selina. 

Selina smiles "Thanks Babs" takes the glass and knocks it back looks over. "I'm gonna freshen up" moves off the stool 

Barbara says "For all the boys" then winks at her. 

"Maybe" Winks at Barbara 

"Selina Kyle" then laughs "Good For You" 

"Tabitha Would Love this" Selina says with a little smile, goes to the restroom.....


	4. Selina! Part 2

Second part.... 

Meanwhile..... 

Selina walks towards the mirror takes a glance at herself.... takes a shaky breath in, places her hands on the side of the sink... looks in the mirror... tears in her eyes breathes a little. 

"Tabitha" I'm so sorry."   
"God I wish I was there to safe you."   
"But you go and die on me." 

Tears fall down her cheeks.... shaking, try's to breathe.... 

Reaches for her bag...   
grabs her phone pulls up Bruce's number... 

Stares at it.... opens up a new message 

Breathes... 

"B" I need you, I'm at the Siren's club. Can you Come and get me! Tabitha's...... then stops writing shakes her head. Closers her eyes then opens them looks in the mirror "Come On Selina, Get It Together! You don't need Bruce!" 

Looks back at her phone.... deletes the message! Puts it back in her bag! 

Looks for her compact and lipstick... 

Wipes the tears away, users the compact and lipstick! 

Runs her fingers through her curly wild hair... 

Smiles at herself in the mirror. 

"Let's do this!" 

Walks away from the mirrors opens the door to the club. 

"There you are." Barbara says 

"Sorry, took longer than I thought." 

"U Okay?" 

"Yeah... breathes "Of Course I am" smiles at Barbara.

"Where are the drinks?" Says Selina 

Barbara points to a booth " I set you up, there's shots and champagne" she winks at Selina 

"Ooo champagne" smiles 

"Just go easy will you" Barbara says with worry 

"Barbara Kean" Are You Worried About Me?" 

No!" Shakes her head! 

"Hmm Hmm" Selina then laughs "Are You Gonna have a drink with me?" 

"Why not!" Then will have a dance!" 

"Let's get this party started" 

After few shots and few glasses of champagne later..   
Selina & Barbara are laughing, having a good time. 

Barbara looks at Selina "You deserve this" 

"I know right!" Laughs knocks another shot back. 

A tune is playing in the background. 

Me, myself, and I  
Hands up tryna touch the sky  
Hold on to the melodies  
Sing out each world, play that sweet symphony  
Don't know where my friends have gone  
Lights are low but music's high  
I'm letting go, now I got all I need

Selina listens to the tune.... "I love this tune" it's my jam" turns to Barbara... 

"Lead the way girl" 

Selina giggles grab a glass of champagne heads to the dance floor with Barbara right behind her.... 

I don't need love to have a good time  
Nobody to make me feel alright  
Only need, only need me  
Only need, only need me to have a good time  
I only need me, myself, and I  
I only need me, myself, and I

Selina's start to dance, moving her hips laughing Barbara joins in grabs hold of Selina's hands starts moving with the music... 

I'll be dancing here alone  
Move like no one's watching me  
Could call all night  
And beat the last to lead, ooh ooh yeah  
I'll just get what I deserve  
And God knows I know what I'm worth

Both having a really good time, Barbara shouts over "Selina you've got some moves girl"   
Selina laughs moving her head to the music, moving her hips and her bum.   
"I love dancing" and I also love drinking"  drinks the rest of the champagne... 

I don't need love to have a good time  
Nobody to make me feel alright  
Only need, only need me  
Only need, only need me (yeah) to have a good time  
I only need me, myself, and I  
I only need me, myself, and I

Selina's throws her hands In the air.. enjoying herself! She never would of thought that alcohol and dancing would be her thing. But she's loving every minute of it... 

She thinks back to when Bruce was drinking and partying with all the girls.... "hmmm" bet he was enjoy himself. Selina rolled her eyes then laughs. 

Barbara looks over to Selina laughing... 

"Whats funny?"

Selina Continues to laugh.... 

Barbara looks at her "Has that champagne gone to your head?" Laughs... 

Selina laughs "No" Just Thinking that's all." 

Both still dancing....   
"Oh yeah" What about. Or Should I Say Whom" Barbara winks at. 

Selina "No One" laughs 

Barbara stop dancing and drags Selina to the booth... 

"Hey I was dancing!" 

Barbara looks at Selina "Why don't you call him?" 

Selina looks confused "Who" Maybe it's the drink that's making her look that way. 

"Bruce" 

Selina laughs "Bruce" Why would I call him!"   
Reaches for another shot but Barbara stops her... 

Selina gives Barbara a look...   
"Can't I drink now!" 

Barbara looks at Selina takes her hand " I know you like him"   
"No I don't" Shakes her head.   
"Yes you do" Its written all over your face."   
Selina turns away try's to hide the blush...   
"You need him Selina" Like he needs you" 

Selina turns to face Barbara "I don't need him" and he certainly doesn't need me." Shakes her head 

Barbara laughs 

"Do you know what! I don't need you either" Selina gets up looks around spots a crowd " I'm gonna party with them, they look decent" and that boy looks kinda cute too!" See you later" Selina walks over to the crowd. 

Barbara Shakes her head. Stands up to move to the bar so she can keep an eye on her.... 

Selina reaches the crowd taps the boy on the shoulder "Hey You" winks at him 

"Hey Babe" You wanna a drink?" slips his hand round her waist... 

"Thought you'd never ask" kisses his cheek lightly and smiles then turns away to see Barbara looking at her.... Selina try's to keep her cool by Forgetting about Bruce. 

Closes her eyes.... Wishes Bruce was the one that had his arm around her waist instead of this strange dude. 

Selina puts it to the back of her mind and continues to party... they all move to a booth. The boy excuses himself saying "l'll be back soon babe" she nods  "thank god" and breathes a slight relief.... 

Barbara Continues to watch Selina partying, drinking, flirting with some dude..... she sees the boy walk away from Selina, breaths a slight relief and smiles. "Let's hope he stays away" drinks a shot then see's an unfamiliar face.... 

"Bruce" 

Thank god.... Barbara smiles hopefully he can bring Selina back. She makes her way over to him.... 

Flashback Scene Finally Over lol   
Enjoyed writing this.... 

Selina Partying with Barbara, dancing thought it was fun to write.... 

I know Selina got flirty again.... I'm sorry but Bruce will hopefully bring her back. 

As I left the "You Know Me" Chapter where Bruce and Selina were talking then she gets up to leave. 

Let's hope Bruce can bring her back (I'm sure he can) 

Hope you all enjoy this chapter!


	5. Bruce & Selina

This chapters going to be quite long as been working on for two days...   
Hope you BatCat Fans will enjoy this chapter! 

Bruce & Selina! 

I can't let her be on her own Bruce thought... 

"Selina-" He gets Off the stool and follows her.   
She stumbles a bit nearly about to fall Bruce catches her with his arms around her waist "I've got you." 

Selina breathes shakily her arms goes to Bruce's as she buries her head on his chest just underneath his chin.... 

"It's ok." Bruce whispers to her ear and kisses the top of her head 

"Bruce." 

"It's okay." I'm not letting you go. I'm here Selina." Always." 

Selina makes a noise like she's about to cry... 

"Shh it's ok."  
Bruce try's to sooth her by running a hand through her wild curls softy .... he loves her curls, he's always wanted to do this. The other hand was on her waist soothing small circles into them. 

Selina buries her head into his neck her arms go round his waist... 

They stay like that for while until Selina stops crying... 

Bruce notices that Selina's breathing comes back to normal and she's calming down.... 

He kisses her hair.... 

One hand still on her waist, the other in her curly hair.... 

Selina gulps a-little opening her eyes she moves her head slightly away from Bruce's neck her arms still around his waist. Feels him kiss her head slightly.. smiles a little. 

Thinks to herself "Come On Selina You Need To Stay Calm" 

She finds her voice "Why did you come here!"

Bruce only just could just hear her "Hmm."

Selina moves a-little but Bruce tightens his hold scared to let her go. Not yet anyway. 

She notices, him holding her tighter. 

Closers her eyes holds him tighter too.... 

Bruce smiles as he could feel her holding him tighter, "she's coming back to me" He thinks 

He breathes a little and speaks "Do you wanna go somewhere quieter" 

Selina lifts her head to look into Bruce's eyes   
He smiles a little. 

She's breathes "Why did you come here." 

Bruce's looks down at her "I came to find you." 

"Why." Sounding like a whisper 

"I was worried about you." 

Selina shakes her head starts to move away from him.....

"You don't have to worry about me. I'm fine." Folds her arms 

"You look fine." Bruce's Shakes his head. "Selina." Takes a deep breath "I'm not leaving you like this." 

Selina looks at Bruce closes her eyes... saying "I don't need you." Then opens them. 

Bruce try's not to look hurt... "I won't lose you." 

"I'm not yours to lose" turns alway..... 

"I thought you needed me" Bruce questions

Selina turns looks confused "What do you mean?" Bruce I said I don't need you." 

"That's not what you said on your text." 

"What do mean?" Looking confused   
"What text." I never sent...."then looks shocked   
"Oh fuck." Selina runs a hand through her hair. 

"Remember now" Bruce says lifts his eyebrows. 

"I.... I never meant to send it... I deleted it. Shakes her head "I'm sure I did" 

Bruce shakes his head slightly saying "No Selina....   
I got the text." Let's out shaky breath  
"I tried calling you." I also texted you..." 

Selina looks shocked.... "No." Comes out as a whisper 

He whispers back.... "Yes." 

Looking at him with tears in her eyes then reaches for her bag.... it wasn't there. Selina looks around panics. 

Bruce's notices her panicking.... 

"Selina what's wrong." He puts his hands on her arms trying to look into her eyes while she's trying to look around 

"Selina." Saying more firmer moves his hands to her cheeks to make her look at him.... 

She looks into his eyes "My bag" I... I had it with me.... III... Omg I don't know where it is.... I can't....  
Bruce." She starts to Shake. 

It's okay." Soothing her cheeks softly "Will find it. I promise." 

Selina looks at him tears falling down her cheeks "I can't remember." I can't remember."   
I can't remember." 

"Hey hey it's okay." Noticing her panicking getting worse... bringing her close to him. 

I.... can't remember." 

"It's okay."I'm here." Holding her tighter... "We will find it. I Promise." 

Selina's pulls away eyes wide open.... "I...... Try's to breath "I.... can't ... breathe... Bruce!!!" 

Bruce panics.... puts his hand on her cheeks again soothing her 

"Selina." Selina.... look at me." 

She try's to look at Bruce. Her hands going to her chest. 

"What's going on???" Barbara says 

Bruce's glances at Barbara a few seconds before going back to Selina lifting her up (bridal style) Saying "Selina's having a panic attack."Get Me Some Water." Now!!!" 

 

Well my plans went out the window I had completely different story for this but I just went with my heart.


	6. Bruce & Selina (Breathe Baby)

Second part to Bruce & Selina 

Bruce & Selina   
(Breathe Baby) 

Re-cap (Bruce glance at Barbara a few Seconds before going to Selina lifting her up bridal style, trying not panic. He hated to see his Selina like this. He just wants her to be okay. It reminded him when Jeremiah shot Selina.... Blood everywhere. He squeezes his eyes shut then reopens them looking at her in his arms, her eyes half closed, hand on her chest trying to control her breathing! He knew what she was going through.... he too went through the same! He will do anything to prevent this happening to her.... anything) 

 

One hand on her chest trying to breath the other draped over Bruce's shoulder, her head falls to one side. 

Bruce carry's her to a booth near by.... 

Barbara gets everyone out of the club.... 

Bruce sits Selina on the booth gently his hands going to her face... soothing her while calling her name... 

"Selina it's me." It's Bruce." Trying to get her too look at him... 

Her eyes half closed her head falling back.... 

Bruce holds her head In place "baby look at me." It's B." Your favourite billionaire." 

Selina still struggling to breath.... trying to keep her eyes open. 

"Bruce water" Barbara says 

Bruce's nods 

She places it on the table by the booth... 

"Is she okay" 

"She will be." Can you... 

"Sure. If you need anything else let me know." she places a hand on Bruce's shoulder before walking to the bar. 

Bruce's turns back to her, try's not to panic himself.... 

"Selina I want you to breath with me." Okay." Looking into her eyes "On 3" 1...2... 3... breath in... and out..... breath in... breath out."

Selina can hear Bruce's voice.... in and out." 

Follows his breathing.... 

"That's it baby." Your doing it." Keep breathing for me." 

His hand still keeping her head stable with soothing strokes.... 

Selina opens her eyes and sees Bruce staring at her.... her breathing coming back to normal 

"Hey." Stokes her cheek "Hey you." 

B... bruce." 

"Don't talk." 

"Just concentrate on that breathing for me okay." 

Selina nods a-little 

She leans into his hand on her cheek. 

"Thank God." I thought I was gonna lose you." Looking into her eyes. 

"Never." Selina whispers smiles a-little, looking into Bruce's eyes. 

Bruce felt his heart skip a beat smiles a-little too. 

She shivers a little..

"You cold." 

Selina nods 

Bruce shrugs off his coat puts it gently around her... "that's the shock." Your gonna be ok."   
Touching her cheek gently staring at her. 

Finding her voice "What happen." Staring back at him.

"Looks like you had a panic attack." But your gonna be ok. I promise." Bruce whispers..... 

Selina licks her lips.... 

"Thirsty." 

She nods 

He smiles at her and reaches for the water but helps her "little sips" 

Selina smiles then take the glass herself sipping the water. 

"Thanks Bruce." Snuggles into his coat and smiles 

He smiles back. Looking at her. She's never looked more beautiful. Specially with his coat wrapped around her small frame. 

Selina looks at Bruce staring at her like she was the only person in the club.... (Hold on) 

"Where did everyone go?" Looking around slightly 

"Huh" Bruce had his hand on her legs kneeling in front of her soothing her still not wanting to break contact.   
He saw her looking round the club.... "Barbara sent everyone home."

She nods notices Bruce's hand on her legs... small strokes.. thinking to herself "he's never done this before." Feels nice." She lifts one of her hands to his hair strokes it.... he looks at her closes his eyes enjoying the touch.... 

She stops suddenly lifting her hand... Bruce opens his eyes looks at her notices she looks worried again.... Oh no... not again... 

He strokes her cheek softly speaking to her... "You okay?" She stares into his eyes.... "I remember." Looking by her side... "My bag." Takes a shaky breath.... Bruce notices "It's okay breath ba... 

"Found it." This what you looking for." holding up a little black bag." Barbara smiles walking over.

Bruce's breathes a sign of relief... looks at Selina smiles. 

"You found it." Where was it?" 

"You left it the booth where we was both sat, before you went off to that dude." Barbara says 

Bruce looks at Selina worried... Selina closes her eyes she didn't want to see Bruce worried like that.  

Barbara places a hand on Bruce's shoulder leans in "Don't worry. Nothing happened." 

Bruce looks at Barbara... "Thanks" 

She smiles hands Selina her bag..... "If you need me il be round back." Walks off. 

Selina touches Bruce's hand... he looks at her. 

"I..... Bruce..." 

"It's ok." He smiles soothing her leg again.... 

Selina reaches her head touches her temple... 

"Ow." whispers closing her eyes 

Bruce reaches where Selina was touching her temple soothing it "Headache." 

She nods "yeah." Leans into Bruce's touch. 

"I'll go get some painkillers."moves away from Selina... 

She's notices and misses his touch "No" Don't Go." Reaches for his hand..... 

Bruce smiles "I'll be back. Don't worry. I'm coming back." Touching her cheeks

"Promise." looking sad 

Bruce looks into her eyes kisses her forehead closes his eyes "I promise." 

He walks towards the bar taking a quick glance of Selina snuggling his coat again .

He smiles... before heading round back where Barbara was 

Selina pulls Bruce's coat around her... she can smell him, she smiles..... 

She looks at her bag on her lap, reaches inside for her phone! Saw messages of Bruce....

"Omg" My message did send!!! 

It Read.... "B" I need you, I'm at the Siren's club. Can you..... Selina looks confused I must of deleted some it...instead not all of it.... He doesn't know about Tabitha... least I don't think he does.... 

Saw Bruce's Texts..... "Oh Bruce"... 

Reads it... 

"Selina You Ok??? 

Another text read.... 

"Answer me.... I'm worried about you!!!"

Another... "I'm gonna ring you!!! You better answer... Love B"

Love B..... Selina's stares at her phone... Love... She feels a warm feeling inside like butterflies... 

Wait.... No... No....Not Bruce.... B..... she smiles   
a-little but feels guilty that she didn't answer or even look at her phone. She must of been so wasted... puts her hand to her mouth... "Omg" tears well up in her eyes.... sees The missed calls... they were lots... He must really care for me... like... like I do him.... 

She sits back in the booth with her head in her hands.   
.....................Barbara's Office........................

Bruce knocks on Barbara's ajar office door....    
"Miss Kean" walks in 

"Bruce is everything ok" Is Selina Okay?" Says at her desk learning forward. 

He touches his temple "headache" 

Laughs a-little "headache huh" reaches into the draw of the desk gets some painkillers hands them to Bruce "She just needs to take one these, pretty strong" 

Bruce nods "Thanks" smiles a-little. Turns to leave. 

"Bruce wait." 

He turns to look at her... 

"How you doing?" She gets up, walks near to where he stood. 

Bruce stares at her.... breaths "I'm worried about Selina." I've never seen her like that." Gulps. 

With her arms folded says "She's a tough kid. She'll be fine." Specially now she's got you."   
She nods towards him. 

Bruce's glances at Barbara. "She'll always have me." 

Smiles "Good." She likes having the billionaire around." Hmm so do we." Laughs a little. 

Bruce's eyebrows cross then laughs a little too.... 

"I'd best go check on her." Walks towards the door turns before leaving. "Thanks Barbara." Just... don't let her drink again." 

Barbara nods and smiles "Sure thing billionaire." I doubt she'll wanna drink again." Turns and goes back to her desk "Oh one thing..." Reaches for her keys hands them to Bruce. 

He looks confused. Takes the keys

"There the keys to my apartment." She can rest up there." I'm gonna be here all night." 

"Umm thanks." I'll give them back to you later." 

"Sure thing." She goes back to her work. 

'What just happened' Bruce thought. 'Barbara Kean being nice,' that's something I don't see everyday.' Bruce laughs then goes back to Selina. 

.....................Back To Selina...........................

Selina breathes wipes her tears away before Bruce comes back pulls his coat around her again. 

He walks back and smiles at Selina... 

"Hey," 

Selina smiles and looks up "Hey." 

"Told you I wouldn't be long." Goes to kiss her head but she pulls away. Bruce was took back by this looking at her confused.... 

Selina looks up at him "Did you find some painkillers?" 

"Umm yeah." Takes one out of the packet but she reaches for it... 

"I can do it." Try's to take a tablet with her shaky hands. 

Bruce sees her shaking and reaches back for them. She gives him a look as to back off. 

He reaches for her hand, takes it in his looks up at her. "Selina let me help you." Please." Looking sad 

She frowns at him "I can do it myself." Moves away from his coat. 

"I know you can." But just this once let me help you." And I won't take no for answer either." Giving Selina a look. 

She moves from Bruce's hand and folds her arms... raising her eyebrows. "Whatever." 

Bruce laughs a-little 

She notices him laughing "What's so funny?" 

"Nothing." Grinning at her 

"Why was you laughing then." Looking at him with her eyebrows crossed.

He looks at her grins "You make me laugh." 

"Huh." Me." Pointing to herself "I don't think so." Rolling her eyes 

Bruce sees her roll her eyes so he does The the same to her. 

Selina saw him roll his eyes, Her eyes go wide "Don't you roll your eyes at me." Pointing at his chest,  as he's kneeled down in front of her. 

"You rolled your eyes at me first." Copying her by pointing a finger at her chest put gentle with a grin. 

"Don't point at me." Try's not to grin but she does.

Bruce grins and laughs "You pointed at me first." 

"I'm not doing this." as she moves her hand... well pointed finger away from him trying not to laugh or grin. Or blush. She turns away. 

Bruce notices her blushing. Grinning and laughing he follows her face "Are You Blushing Selina Kyle." 

She try's to hide her face with her hands "No." 

He try's to move her hand away from her face gently, looks into her eyes "You Sure." Grins at her 

Selina looks at him sees him grinning. His beautiful grin that's lights up his eyes.... 

And says "Shut up." And stop grinning at me." Followed by her grin. 

Bruce carry's On grinning, sees her joining him. Wow. She's so beautiful when she grins... 

Bruce laughs and so does Selina. 

Then she rolls her eyes at him again. 

He does the same. 

"Oh don't start that again." 

"What." He grins 

"You know what." Grins herself 

"Okay." Holds his hands up in the air "I surrender" 

Selina laughs "Bruce."Stop." pulls his hands down. He does. Looks at her. Her lips. Notices how close they are. She looks at him. His lips also.... Noticing how close they are... 

Selina pulls away... so does Bruce but he loses his balance falling backwards. She notices "Bruce." Reaches out to him but falls on top off him with his arms going round her waist to protect her and hits the floor. 

Both saying "Are You Okay?" Both looking each other he starts to laugh. Selina hides her face in his chest, laughing. He runs his hand through her hair, after trying to control her laughing she says while still hiding her face "Only you would Fall billionaire." 

Bruce couldn't quite understand what she's saying as her heads still buried in his chest and laughs more.

Selina says "Stop laughing." 

"Selina I can't tell a word your saying as you have your head buried in my chest." He laughs 

She's laughing too, she lifts her head off his chest and smiles... 

"That's better. What was you saying." Grinning at her 

She lifts her hand to her face grins "Never Mind B." 

He looks at her being all shy."Your cute when your shy." Saying 

Selina peeps through her hand and smiles.. then says "I'd better move." She gets up reaches for Bruce's hand to help him up. She wobbles a bit "Woah"now I'm seeing stars." Squeezes her eyes shut. 

Bruce holds her up and try's not laugh with the comment she just made. "Here." Moves her to a seat. 

She puts her hand to her temple "Ow" Bruce still kneeling in front of her touches her cheek softly, Looking concern. 

"Your fault." She looks at him and smiles "You got me to laughing." 

Bruce smiles with her "l like seeing you laugh." 

"I like seeing you laugh too." They both smile at each other. 

"Besides" that's the alcohol that's giving you a headache." I should know." 

She looks at him all concerned "Bruce." 

"It's fine. Reaches for the water and a tablet holds it out to her and smiles. "Here." 

"Thank you." Smiling at Bruce and takes the one tablet with water. Rubs her temple. 

Bruce reaches and soothes her temple with his fingers. 

"Better." 

She nods and yawns as well making a tired noise. 

"Tired." 

"Hmm hmm." Selina says looking sleepy at Bruce. 

He pulls his jacket around her shoulders again. 

"Let's go. You need to rest." He whispers... 

Lifts her up to her feet, he put his arms around her waist, hers goes slightly over his shoulder and leans on to him with her hand on his chest. 

"Where we going?" She asks 

"To Barbara's apartment." Looking down at her. 

"Huh." You gonna break in." Laughs a little 

He laughs a little with her "No" he shows her the keys and grins  

Selina looks confused.... looking at Bruce "How?" 

"She gave them to me."

"Hmm hmm." leans into Bruce more 

He smiles. "Not long now." He whispers close to her ear, kissing her head. 

This storyline made laugh... to see Bruce and Selina Flirting... 

Really enjoyed creating this story... 

Hope You BatCat Fans Enjoy... 

This Chapters not over yet..... ;) 

Thanks :) 

If you could leave a comment let me know what your Thoughts On Bruce & Selina's Chapter So Far....


	7. Barbara Kean’s Apartment

I'm excited to share this part of the story!   
Hope you BatCat Fans Enjoy! 

Bruce and Selina!   
They reach Barbara kean's apartment, Bruce reaches for the keys, keeping Selina close by while opening the door. 

Looks inside.... very posh Bruce thought! 

Selina with her eyes half shut glances around... 

"Hmmm Nice Apartment." 

"I'd say" Bruce says "Come On you need to rest." Walks Selina over to the sofa.. 

Helps her sit down, while sitting next to her with his arm wrapped around her... 

Selina glances at him, he looks at her and smiles moves back bringing her with him, she snuggles into Bruce laying her head on his chest with her hand resting there... 

"Thanks B." Half closing her eyes "Your always there for me." She smiles.

"I'll always be hear for you" always" I'm not going anywhere." He stops then speaks again. 

"Selina"

"Hmm" Sounding sleepy 

I..... like you..."

"Hmm I know." 

Bruce smiles a-little with his eyebrows crossed. "You do?" 

"Hmm hmm." Nodding into his chest with her eyes closed nearly a sleep. 

She moves a little shivering.. 

He notices, so he wraps his coat around her which seems to have fallen off.. 

She snuggles again... 

He whispers and kisses her head "I'm yours. Always." Resting his head gently on Selina's head closing his eyes letting the sleep take over them both......   
.......  
Couple of hours later Bruce Wakes up, slightly opens his eyes glances at the time 5am rolls his eyes yawns... 

Looking down, seeing Selina curled up on his lap fast asleep... he smiles gently moving a few curls from her face then stoking her cheek....

She's never looked more beautiful.. he feels the warmth in his heart when he looks at her. Butterflies in his stomach. He's noticed theses feelings before, when he's around Selina but never really thought of them until now.... "What do they mean"...... he thinks back to what he was saying to Selina before they fell asleep... "I like you" her telling him "she knows." 

He smiles to himself "maybe she does know" but she'll forget in the morning probably. He sighs still stroking her cheek.... 

His thoughts are disturbed by his phone vibrating "Shit"   
He reaches for it trying not to wake her.. 

"Alfred." Damn it! He rolls his eyes moves away from Selina slightly trying his best not to wake her... 

She moves a little but doesn't wake up... 

He breathes a sigh of relief... 

Goes to the hall of the apartment and answers 

......Phone Call Between Bruce & Alfred.......  
"Alfred." 

"Master Bruce where the bloody hell are you?? No Note, No Phone Call!!! Nothing. I'm going out my bloody mind with worry, Next Time Answer Your Bloody Phone Will You. Bet it's that Miss Kyle's fault. What's she got you into this time...Hey!   
Next time... A Phone Call Wouldn't go a miss!" 

Bruce listens to Alfred rambling On, rolls his eyes lifts his hand to his eyes and rubs them... while listening 

There's a pause... 

"Master Bruce Answer Me Will You." 

Bruce answers "Have You Finished Alfred." 

"Don't You Take That Tone With Me Son." I've been going out of my bloody mind with worry and that's all you say me." One these day I'm going to wash your.... 

"Alfred." Alfred." 

Alfred starts to ramble again with his English ways 

Bruce rolls his eyes raises his voice "Will You Let Me Talk." 

Alfred stunned by the raised voice from Bruce 

"Well" Master Bruce" clears his throat " Someone's clearly not in the mood. Hey Mate." 

Bruce clears his throat too. "Sorry Alfred" I'm with Selina, she needed me." 

"You found her then." 

"Yeah. She was at The Siren's Club." 

"Bloody hell. Please tell me she wasn't drinking! 

Bruce goes quiet... 

"I see.... Alfred thinks then says "Bruce.... You wasn't drinking was you mate. 

Bruce goes quiet...

"Bruce" you know what happen last time" 

"It was just the one don't worry.... Selina's been drinking, I'm worried about her,  she's not herself" Jeremiah made her a murderer just like Ra's made me a murderer.... We're the same." 

"Your not the same, she did what she did with open eyes, you've got to learn to respect that son"

"Your Wrong About her Alfred, I'm gonna be here for Selina help her find her way bring her back please understand." 

....... Meanwhile

Selina moves around in her sleep, tossing and turning memory of her getting shot, falling to the table at Wayne Manor, Bruce kissing her, then back to Jeremiah then back to her getting shot, Bruce trying to save her, the hospital.... 

Selina moves again.... Bruce coat falls of her.   
Her.... Going after Jeremiah, stabbing him over and over again... the look in Jeremiah's eyes... 

Sweat forms on her forehead, breathing becomes rapidly... Tabitha comes to her mind... "No.... no.. no" Selina's moving around her head falls side to side. 

Back to Bruce & Alfred.......... 

"Thanks Alfred I knew you'd understand." 

"Just make sure Miss Kyles Okay." Bring her to the Apartment we're staying at, we will look after her there." 

"I will Alfred, after She's slept il bring her over."   
Maybe...." 

Bruce stops hears a noise.... No... no.. no tab... 

"Oh no! Selina."

"What is it Master Bruce?"

"Alfred I've got to go, she's screaming.... nightmare I think." Call later." 

Puts the phone down and goes back inside the apartment... rushes to her...

........Back To Selina 

He sees her moving her head falling side to side screaming "No......Don't"...... Please No..... 

He lifts his hand to her sweaty cheeks calls her name "Selina... Selina baby" Wake up.... 

"No...... Go......"

Bruce shakes her a little to wake her up "Come On Selina Wake Up" Please." Stokes her cheek 

She doesn't wake up.... Go....... Go..... Stop...."

Bruce uses a firm voice by shaking her little harder "SELINA" 

..... GO...... GO 

"SELINA" She opens her eyes wide takes a breath in....... her breathing becomes shaky and rapid 

She sees Bruce staring at her with a scared look on his face..... sweat streaming down her face "Bruce." 

"It's okay." Wrapping his arms around her bringing her into a warm embrace "I'm here" It's me. Bruce." 

She wraps her arms around Bruce the same time as him.... she starts to cry... 

"Shh shh it's ok. I'm here!" It's just a nightmare." 

"Bruce.... I cant do this anymore." 

He soothes her by kissing her hair running his hand down her back.... 

"Selina.... you can." I know you can." With his own tears " You can do this Selina." 

She holds on to him tighter "Don't let me go." Don't let me go Bruce." 

It broke his heart to see Selina like this. To see her broken like this. His Selina. Tears fell from his eyes... "I'll Never Let You Go.... Ever....." 

"You promise." 

He wanted to look into her eyes but he also wanted to stay like this for while. Just for little while. 

He stayed wrapped up in her arms saying "I Promise" Forever."


	8. Your Safe With Me!

(Recap — Bruce Was Comforting Selina After Her Nightmare... He Hated Seeing Her Like This. So Weak. So Scared. He Wanted To Keep Her Safe. If It Was Up To Him He Would Keep Her Locked Away Somewhere. They Can Be Themselves. Without Fighting The People Of Gotham. He Loved Holding Her. How She was holding him. Her Saying "Don't Let Me Go Bruce." That Broke His Heart. See His Selina Like This. He Promised Her Forever. That He'd Never Let Her Go.... Ever) 

They stay like that for while.... 

Selina ran her fingers through his hair... 

Taking a shaky breath in.... 

"Why do nightmares makes you feel like this?" With a small voice. 

Bruce runs his fingers through her hair takes a deep breath "I don't know" I.... Still have mine." 

Selina lifts her head to look at Bruce... Sees tears in his eyes wipes them with her thumb... 

Bruce gulps looks at her "Ever since my parents were killed.... I have the same dream over and over again... I don't know why! I see them"... he looks down.

"Bruce it's ok... Shakes her head a-little "You don't have to explain to me." Lifts his chin a little to look at him. He looks up at her wipes her tears away with his thumb. 

"Your so beautiful." He whispers 

Selina shakes her head "I'm not, am a mess!"

She moves alway from Bruce but he grabs her hand.... he looks up at her.... 

She looks at him touches his cheek "I'm just going to get some air" Moves away from him. 

Bruce watchers her walk towards what looks like some French doors that goes on to a balcony... 

He leaves her alone for a few minutes to let her breathe. 

......... Balcony 

Selina looks out towards New York! How has Gotham gotten into such a mess.... 

She thinks of Tabitha.... looks up to the sky! 

Whispers "I miss you" 

........ Bruce ( Cats always like milk) 

Bruce's gets up looks out to see if Selina's okay. He puts the kettle on reaches for the coffee for him, then makes Selina her warm milk.... he smiles "Cats always like milk" he remembers her saying. 

After making the drinks he leaves them on the side, he see a blanket on the side grabs it, goes out to Selina. 

.......... Selina & Bruce 

Selina looks out over the balcony shivers a little, hears the French doors opening. Footsteps.... She doesn't need to look. She knows it's him. Smiles to herself. 

Feels something on her shoulders, a blanket... then his hands... 

Bruce stands behind her. 

Selina leans her back into his chest rests her head on his shoulder... 

He smiles wraps his arms around her crosses them in front of her, drops a little kiss on her head... 

"You okay? He whispers.

She nods! 

"I've made you some warm milk." 

"Cats always like milk." She whispers. 

He laughs a little "Cats always like milk." He whispers back. 

"You remembered." She smiles 

"Course I do." Smiles and kisses her hair again. "Selina.... What happen in your nightmare?" 

She closes her eyes.... Breathes in "When I got shot".....gulps "I also had a flashback of me and you sat on the sofa." 

Bruce's grips his hold around her. She notices, lifts her hand to his. Soothing him. 

"Then... I was getting shot again... Me falling on the table and you trying to save me." Tears fall down her cheek. 

Bruce closes his eyes. Breathes..... Then opens them with tears in his own. 

"Selina.... it's all my fault" I'm so sorry." 

"It's not your fault Bruce.... none of this is." 

She snuggles into him more.... Bruce relaxes touches her cheek gently. 

"That's not all of it..." She breathes "I was trying to save Tabitha." 

Bruce turns her in his arms so she's facing him  
She looks at him. Touches her cheek as Selina continues "Remember when I was texting you and I thought I'd deleted it." 

Bruce's nods and listens 

"Barbara just told me....." Selina looks down tears falling her cheeks 

"Selina." He lifts her chin up "What happen?" 

She breathes in "Tabitha's...... Dead." Buries her face in his chest and cry's. 

Bruce looking shocked "How?" He whispers 

She shakes her head, Bruce runs his fingers through her hair "Its Okay.... you don't have to tell me." 

She lifts her head breaths wipes her tears "Penguin" 

Bruce shakes his head "What?" 

"Penguin stabbed her." 

"Selina I'm so sorry." Drawing her back into him. "Your safe with me." 

After a few moments Selina Says.... 

"I'm a murderer." Wrapping her arms around Bruce. 

"I'm a murderer too." We're the same, but I'm gonna be here for you and help you through this. That I promise you. "Pulls her away slightly looks into her eyes kisses her forehead.

Selina looks at him feels him kiss her forehead. 

"I'm glad you came to find me." She smiles a-little.

Me too." He smiles "You wanna go inside." 

She nods "l want my milk." Yawns. Stretching her Arms. 

"Maybe some sleep." Rubs her shoulders 

She breathes "What if I have another nightmare." 

"Then I'll be here. Plus the milk will help." He smiles

She smiles "Come On." She's Take hold of his hand and goes inside.

I loved Creating This Story.... It Made Laugh How I Came Up With "Cats always like milk"   
I just love them too.

**Author's Note:**

> Taken from Gotham Season 5x5 
> 
> Selina celebrations at The Sirens Club and Bruce try’s to help her


End file.
